DolorosaStuck
by Goldwolves
Summary: First Story. Follow Dolorosa as she raises Signless through my eyes in a way close to the comic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Characters from Homestuck created by Andrew Hussie I don't claim owner ship of it. I will not use their Typing Quirks for Dialog and if you prefer it like that than oh well. First Story.**_

**[S] – Be ****Dolorosa**

You walk down to the brooding cave of the Mother Grub. Like you did so every day of your Jade blooded life. A thin silk scarf wrapped around your face and covering your nose slightly. After spending sweeps you still dislike the scent of newly hatched grubs. And seeing as they had a fresh amount of genetic material the Mother would be brooding today and it was your job to help find the newly hatched grubs a lusus early on. The look of grubs seemed cute to you. Their hard bodes' showing their blood color and their little shining eyes filled the cave up.

Before you release it you are already at the cavern system. There were already a few jade bloods like you helping her brood. Hoping you weren't late seeing as you would receive a punishment you decide to help them. A small bright red grub started to slide out. The other jade bloods exchange looks and whispers. "He's a mutant." "Yeah I wonder if he will be killed already." "Most Likely." You hear them talk.

You look down on the grub and sighed. It looked at you with shining beady bright red eyes. It let out a small purring like noise and you smile and stroke it's cheek. Everyone knew none of lusii would want a mutant, and none of them had the blood color either. You lightly peck it's cheek with you dark black lips. You slightly step out from the brooding Mother and look at him in a more lighted area. "Your rather cute." You smile and sigh. You would hate to see him die on his own without any care. A crazy idea forms in your head.

You could take him with you. Tonight, when you leave back to your hive. No one would notice, right? And maybe you could hide his blood color. He could live a happy life, maybe find a matesprit later on. But you release how stupid you are. No troll has ever parented a grub. But maybe it's time for that you think.

You return to the others and place the grub down. Some of your fellow blood glare at you or give you nasty looks. You spot him crawling off to a yellow blooded grub with blue and red eyes, one with vision twofold. You shrug and keep helping the Mother Grub.

[S] – Be the red grub

You cannot be the red grub. He is playing with the yellow grub and is to young. You return to Dolorosa. _**End of Chapter 1  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Still don't own Homestuck.**_

_**[S] Start Chapter 2**_

It is night, people are switching roles as the night brooding-helpers come to help the grub. You grab your scarf quickly and look for the grub. Hoping in which he is still alive. You spot his small hard red body and scoop him up in the scarf. You wrap him up tightly and also take apart the translucent cape from your black and green shoulder guards and wrap him in that also. You quickly step out in a crowd of people, seeing as the jade bloods could see clearly in the bright cavern lights.

You walk as quickly as you can back to your hive and hide from anyone near sight. You also try to muffle your steps by removing your shoes and walk on the messiest and least populated route to your hive. You know this is most likely an illegal matter and will be executed by the Grand Highblood.

As you enter your hive you lock your door behind yourself. You unwrap the grub and he is fast asleep. You grin and look at your recoopercoon. An instant feeling of fear comes to you. You, or anyone else doesn't know how to care for a grub. Do they get the same blood filled dreams like older trolls do? What do they eat? How do you teach them how to live life? What if you are caught with him?

You sigh and wrap him up in some warmth filled clothes you created in your spare time. He snores sound asleep.

[S] Day one completed. Proceed to Day two.

You wake up and clean the sopor slime off your body. Once done with that you see the grub is still asleep. You feel like an idiot once again. He never received a sign. You fell horrible. You made the poor grub Signless... Wait, signless, that's 8 letters. That fills the title trolls of this era must receive. Very well. You name him Signless.

[S] Become Signless

About time. You can't do anything but wake the fuck up and start crying for food. Which you do.

[S] Become Dolorosa

You are startled by the high pitch cry of the grub. You quickly grind up some ingredients from what will be in a normal Alternaian garden. and stuff it in it's mouth. Signless is quickly silenced.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hello people of Fanfiction~ welcome to the third chapter of DolorosaStuck. I'm glad that some people have decided to read this and I'm hoping you like it so far. I'm planning on making it a longer story. So sorry if this hasn't been very exciting so far. I will plan to update in two chapters per anytime I can.**_

**[S] Dolorosa! Wake up!**

You do so, your head starts to throb with sleep rage. You look down at your lap, your vision drastically blurry as the events of the bloody dreams start to leave or dig themselves deeper into your mind. You see what you believe is the red grub. You rub your nose bridge and focus on the events before you accidentally fell asleep. Oh yes, you named him Signless. He seems asleep, you pet between his stubby little horns. He lets off a sleep purr. You walk over to the mush you created earlier and throw it away. You start to create some more. You quickly jerk in the middle of it. You have skipped a day at the brooding caverns. You want to curse like you rarely do but the grub might hear it. You don't want him learning such foul language so young. No use having a dirty mouthed grub.

You gently nudge Signless and he blinks his little grub candy red eyes at you. You hold him over the food and he eats it. He must have started to get really hungry because he quickly ate it. You know you can't work in the brooding caverns and take care of him. You know a cave nearby not used for brooding. It is well hidden and always stays warm. It is deep in the forest where almost no one goes. A perfect spot, and no highblood would even dare of heading there.

**[S] Move to the damn cave then.**

You cannot move to the cave because you don't have anything packed. You guess you shall just hide. You've been doing it for as long as you remember. First for being a rainbow drinker. Now being a rainbow drinker and taking care of a mutant grub. You sigh and start to pet the hard shell of little Signless. You still feel a throbbing in your think pan. You lick your fangs which poke out of your black lips. Still thinking of how to feed him. Hopefully his grub-hood doesn't last to long.

You see the nearby hive's lights turn out. You don't fell tired and Signless is awake. You pick him up.

**[S] Be little grub Signless having the time of your grub-hood**

You are indeed having a fun time. Mother Dolorosa starts spinning, causing her dress to spin also. She suddenly starts to glow, being a grub you don't know what it means but you move your small grub legs happily. You let out soft grubish chuckles as she does so. She looks like the big ball of light you first saw when you were born. You remember the small yellow grub back at the brooding caverns. But your mind is to young to wrap around where he is.

**[S] Return to the rainbow drinker Dolorosa**

You return to Dolorosa. Your once jade colored eyes become a brightly glowing yellow and your dark gray skin becomes a more glowing pale shade. You keep spinning around, holding your son out as you spin. Yes... son... that is good. You fall backwards on the couch holding him up to you. Your feet have slipped out of your flat black shoes which made you trip. Signless is still letting out his grub laughter and you stroke between his horns again. "One day son, you'll do great things." You say softly. You don't know or really care if he can hear you. You will repeat it until your and his dying day.

After spending a few moments just tickling the grub you feel drowsy. You stand up and head to your recoopercoon. Falling inside of it you drift to sleep, you hand sticking outside of it as Signless crawled up it.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: Why, hello people of Fanfiction once again. Please excuse last chapter. I just felt like adding something cute. Well something cute for me to write. It had little importence to the story. Besides introducing Dolorosa as a Rainbow Drinker. I don't own Homestuck. That is Andrew Hussie's job. **_

**[S] Fast forward to one sweep.**

It is now one sweep since you have taken the grub Signless from the brooding and saved him from definite demise and started to raise him. He had a short grub-hood. He uses an old recoopercoon you 'borrowed' from a hive after the owners were killed from the new leader. The Condense for unknown reasons. You always have fun making him all sorts of outfits but he prefers his sleeveless tight black and red shirt, his tights, and the cloak you made him. I guess he didn't inherit your love for fashion.

He has grown (more like growing) into a fine, young, charismatic, man. Your proud of him. He still doesn't understand lusii or why the highbloods want to kill the people of lower standards. You know one day you will have to tell him why. And why you took him. Or why you two don't stay around in public much.

But enough with their past. On with the story.

**[S] Start the story as Signless**

You are now the Signless. You are out walking with Dolorosa who is pushing you infront of the crowd with her hand on her back. No one knows your name, or blood color. Every time you see some kids playing you ask Mom if you can also. She sadly shakes her head and pushes you forward. You want to make friends. You know you would be a good friend, but why doesn't Mother let you become one?

Mother stops you and tells you to stay by her as she buys some more fabric. You look around and see a poor yellow blood troll. He is huddled in a ball with a sign saying. '5elling Miind Honey two jars for two piiec5 if food'. You slowly walk towards him with a smile. He looks up at you with fear. "I'm thorry highblood! I'll thtop thelling the Mind Honey! Jutht don't kill me!" He said in a scared tone. You could see his cut down tongue that caused him to have a drastic lisp. He appeared to make a 'th' sound instead of a hissing 's'. You hold your hand out. "Hi. I'm Signless." You say in a cheerful manner. Hoping he didn't alert mother. He takes your hand awkwardly and shakes it. "I'm Pthionic." He said, trying not lisp he tried again. "Psionic..." he corrected himself. You feel Mother glare at you. "Why are you here? And what's Mind Honey?" He paused before answering. "My lusus died and I have a lot of left over Mind Honey. I don't know what it does." He shrugged and looked you over before laughing. "Who made your outfit?" He asked before stopping. "Because I need a new one." Now that Signless is busy let's return to Dolorosa, shall we?

**[S] Become Dolorosa**

You are now Dolorosa. You see your son talking to an other troll. You feel fear crawl up your spine and you scan the troll over. They are talking calmly, so calm down Dolorosa. You are going to become a rainbow drinker if you flip out. He appears to be a poor lowblood. You smile as your jade eyes become wet with relief. One minor cut would show to the world that Signless was a mutant. You walk over to them silently and rest a hand on your son's shoulder. "Who's your friend Signless?" You ask in a motherly relaxing tone.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hope you cause liked my little cliff hanger back there. Though it wasn't much of a cliff hanger. But anyway please review. I don't own Homestuck or characters.**_

**[S] Signless, jump like a fucking idiot.**

You are endlessly startled by your mother as she comes behind you. You see Psionic start to cower in fear as he saw the adult troll. You yourself start to calm down and smile up at her. "This is Psionic, Mother Dolorosa." You make sure to make the last part a soft whisper. "Psionic, meet my... friend Dolorosa." You explain. Your mother gets down on her knees and holds her hand out for the boy. "Why hello. I see you a friends with Signless. It's so good to see him gain some more." She smiled as he shook it. No longer shaking and grinned. You smile also, it was good seeing Dolorosa like his new friend. She seemed to notice his vision twofold like you just had. "Time to head back to the hive Signless." She says softly and looks back at Psionic. "Why don't you two meet up in the woods tomorrow?" You and Psionic shake hands happly as Dolorosa leads you out.

You too arrive home to the cave. There was always a small fire going for extra warmth even though the cave was kept warm with the layers of vegetation around the outside. Mother cooks you a stew with thick broth and large chunks. Not the best tasting thing but it was still food. "Mom what is mind honey?" You ask, "Psionic said he was selling some because his lusus had died." She stops and looks at you. "Never eat Mind Honey Signless. It does some strange things to trolls." She explained before cleaning out the wooden carved bowl for the soup. You shrug and clean out your soup also.

**[S] Skip to the next day.**

You are waiting on a damp rock with squish moss. Hopeing Psionic had remember you too meeting up. You had also brought some food and a yellow and black change of cloths and some sort of head band that you thought looked cool. Dolorosa had made the cloths quickly and told him if needed he could come stay with them in their hive.

**[S] Become Psionic**

You are now Psionic and is walking to the forest. Not knowing why they asked to meet out in the forest. Your ragged and cut cloths are getting cut on some of the branches and so are your feet. Your psionic ability's crackle every time you hear something move. You run your forked yellow tongue against your jagged canine and other teeth. You are shaking slightly as your vision twofold keeps trying to spark up.

You see a red and black figure sitting on a dripping wet rock with some stuff besides him. You take a moment to calm down and wave at him. "Hey Th-Signless." You say, almost putting your lisp in your voice. He smiles widely at you and gives a piece of food. It appeared to be bread. You smile your crooked smile and take a bite. "Thanks, Signless." You say, trying not to lisp. He grins and hands you some new cloths to.

You are now done trying on the cloths and eating. You look around the forest, the trees loom over each other leaving little sunlight coming in. You turn your head to Signless, "so why is your hive all the way out here?" You ask. He shrugs and reply's, "Dolorosa keeps me out here. Something with my blood color." He said simply. This sparks an interest to you. "Well what's so wrong about your blood, are you a lowblood or like a highblood?" You ask and he shrugs again. "I don't know... Lowblood I think." He says uncertainly. "Well if you show me I might be able to tell you." You tell him with a smile. He grabs a sickle from next to him. He slowly takes it and lightly cuts his palm. He acted like he didn't know himself what color he was. From his palm an amount of candy red colored blood trickled from his hand. He looks at you and smiles fearfully. "It's red... a really red." You say stuttering slightly.

**[S] Be the bleeding Signless**

FUCK. You curse in your mind. You had cut your sickle to deep into your hand and now there was a lot of blood coming out. You closed your hand after Psionic looks at it. He says your a lowblood, a really lowblood, one of the lowest classes. You guess that's bad.

**[S] Become Dolorosa**

You had started to go walking when you scent a red scent of blood. Your face starting to glow and your eyes turning a pure yellow. You know who's blood it is and quickly run to Signless, dropping everything. Your glowing face helps you see in the dark forest. As you fell the scent become closer you take a moment to stop your Rainbow Drinker blood from kicking in. You still run after him though. "Signless!" You call frantically, you feel jade streams drip from your face. Was Psionic hurt also but Signless's blood was just dominating the scent?

You are now at the spot where they met up, the jade streams of your tears still flowing. You see Signless's hand gripped tightly with his red blood leaking out of his palm. You see Psionic take off the head band to wrap it around his hand. You ignore the fact he his there for a moment and kiss Signless's forehead. "Son! Oh my darling Signless what happened?" You ask frantically, unhooking the translucent cape from your black and green shoulder guards and wrapped it around his hand. Though it didn't help much.

**[S] Be Psionic**

Did Dolorosa Just call him son? You sit their confused. You take off the head band and wrapped it around the cape-ish thing Dolorosa had wrapped around his hand. You look to Dolorosa, "So um... why did you call him son?" Nice going putting in the most oblivious way you idiot. She nods slowly. "Come on, both of you. To the hive." She says and grabs Signless's hand. "Psionic, you can either stay with us or go. Just don't tell them about Signless." She said, you notice the jade tears. You agree to stay with them.

**[S] Skip to next day.**

The next day is in the next chapter, sheesh. Stop being picky, you can't rush time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Crap, I just realized how many typos I had on the Description. Well anyway those are done and taken care of. So enjoy the story, please review. I don't own Homestuck and in case you are wondering we will start to meet some of the other characters.**_

**[S] Signless, wake up to the noise**

You hear the sounds of screaming trolls and many hoofbeasts. You are confused by it and look over to mother and Psionic. She is still sound asleep, how you don't know same with Psionic. You wake him up and tell him to follow which he does. You grab the tan cloak you wear and sneak out of the cave. You grip your fist tightly, the cloth mother had wrapped around your hand moving slightly with the wound.

You are now nearby the town, you see a large mass of... hair? You are confused and start to get closer, Psionic seems just as confused as you as both of you proceed towards it. You hear the clattering of hoofbeast as they stop to halt. You see the mass of hair stand up, you see a faint amount of a black body suit holding a golden weapon.

"Lowblood! How dare you get in the path of the Condence on her way to The Grand Blood!" She screams down to something. "I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me Condence." It said, it's voice seemed very youthful. You look to your side to see sparks coming from Psionic's eyes. He has his grip in a tight fist. "It's the fish bitch." He said softly, his eyebrows narrowed in anger. "The fi-" You are cut off by a scream. You see a trail of lime colored start to follow down the street. You see Psionic charge up to her. He started to curse angerly, more of the static coming out of his eyes. You rest your hand on his shoulder. You felt angered also but stood up and walked forward along the lines of the people. Trying to get a better look at her. You see she is a sea-dweller, instantly making her a highblood. You ended up in front of a line and she spots Psionic's sparks. "You there! Tan-cloak and Sparks!" She called, pointing her trident at you and Psionic. "Step infront of me, lowbloods." She said and you two walk to her. "How old are you two?" She asked you. "A sweep and a half." You answer, stepping infront of Psionic.

She frowns. "Very well then. I will gladly kill you, thank you for offering your fucking miserable lives." You are confused and paralyzed with fear. She starts to lung her trident at you. Everything seems to freeze, your body is still, waiting for the trident to break through your skin. But it doesn't, Psionic had stopped it. It was surrounded with a red and blue glow. She is confused and along with everyone else. They are scared and confused of the child with the vision twofold that was standing up to the queen. They stare off for a moment before you grab Psionic and run back to the cave, forcing him to drop the trident.

_**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. The other one was longer so yeah. It's just merely increasing Signless's and Psionic's friendship, introduce a reason for Signless to want peace, and to introduce the Condence.**_


End file.
